


I Risk it all Just to Be with You

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity will do anything for Oliver, even if that means losing everything.





	I Risk it all Just to Be with You

It all happened so quickly. She couldn’t have seen it coming. None of them could. Her cheek pressed against cold, green leather. She closed her eyes and let the tears spill across her temples and nose, onto the fabric. Her teammates stood close by. The silence that stretched between them was almost deafening.

Felicity brushed her hand across Oliver’s chest and felt warm blood. It wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to leave her like this. They hadn’t even reached their first wedding anniversary. She choked on a loud sob, breaking the silence.

“Come back,” she cried, pulling his body as close to her as she could, “Come back, Oliver.”

It wasn’t his fault. He was chasing the Time Commander, a freak from the future. His tech was advanced, more advanced than they had originally anticipated. She and Curtis were supposed to subdue it. It worked, but not well enough. Her husband lie below her, dead, and the future freak was a few feet away, equally deceased.

But to actually see it. To watch the love of her life drop in the middle of battle. To listen to his breath leave him and his heart stop. She clutched onto him as he whispered an apology and the last _I love you_ she would ever hear from him. How long had she been lying there since then?

Her heart clenched and she cried into his chest. How could he be gone? He was the Green Arrow. Her Oliver. Her hero. He wasn’t supposed to die.

Felicity trembled, digging her fingers into his cooling flesh.

“Felicity,” John’s voice startled her.

He squeezed her shoulder.

“No,” she rounded on him. She could barely see his face hidden by his helmet, “No, we’re not… I can’t…”

Her chest hurt. She couldn’t breathe.

“We need to call someone.”

“No!” she screamed.

Felicity was on the verge of hyperventilating. She didn’t want to call anyone. As soon as they called someone it would be over. He would be gone forever. His body would be carted away in an ambulance and she would have to start planning a funeral.

In the corner of her eye, she caught a golden glint.

John seemed to see it at the same time she did, “Felicity, no.”

She bolted before he got the words out. Her hands gripped onto a large, oddly egged shaped device. It sat in her arms, heavy like a baby. There were three screens and three dials; day, month, and year. It was Time Commander’s travel device. All she knew was that the technology was different than what the Legends used. But it was her only option. She had to go back to that morning and make sure this didn’t happen.

John tried to grab the device from her.

“This is the only way!” she shouted.

None of their other teammates wanted to get involved.

“You don’t know how this works. He won’t want this.”

“How do you know what he would want?” tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

The device was slick with blood and slipped out of John’s hands. She could barely see all of the numbers, but she was sure she was reading them right.

“October 24th,” she whispered as she slammed a button down.

* * *

Felicity blinked her eyes open. The sound of a light buzzing filled her ears followed by someone shuffling papers and typing.

“Hmm,” she looked around, but only found herself confused.

Her desk. _Her old desk_. Still as messy and unorganized as she remembered it. What was she doing here? This was supposed to be the Palmer Tech building. She knew they didn’t save her old things. What was the last thing she had been doing? Everything seemed like an exhausting blur.

A knock at the office door pulled her attention away.

“Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

“I know who you are… you’re my hus-” she choked on her words as she looked up at Oliver, “You’re my boss.”

This wasn’t right.

He raised a brow at her, “I suppose so,” he gave her a charming grin, “I’m having trouble with my computer and they told me you were the one to see.”

_The bullet riddled laptop._

“Could you give me a sec… I’ll be right back. I promise,” she scrambled out of her desk and out of the room.

She leaned against a wall out in the hallway. Her hand pressed against her chest. Everything came flooding back. Oliver’s death. The time travel device. Fighting with John. And now she was somehow back in 2012 instead of 2018. On top of that she wasn’t just viewing her past, she was relieving it. She didn’t understand how Time Commander’s tech worked, but apparently when he travelled he took over the body of his past and future self.

“Are you okay?” Oliver startled her.

She stared up at the man who would be her husband. The man who had no idea who she was now and nodded slowly, “I’m okay,” she squeaked.

“Okay…”

“Let’s take a look at your laptop,” she said, pushing forth a smile.

Back at her desk, she took the laptop from him.

“I was surfing the web at my favorite coffee shop and spilled a latte on it.”

“Really? Because these look like bullet holes,” she said without even thinking.

“My coffeeshop is in a bad neighborhood.”

It was almost an effort to give him an _are you kidding me_ look this time around. He was charming and cute; he always had been, she just never let herself be swayed by it because of his ridiculous lies.

“Mhmm.”

Felicity didn’t know how to get out of this mess. She didn’t even see the device anywhere. All she could think to do was follow the same path she took six years ago and hope she didn’t screw anything up. But as she worked on the laptop and carefully eyed Oliver, she thought about all of the things that were to come. All of the trouble he would face. They would face. All of the death and trauma. She looked at his young face and felt her heart break. He had no idea what was going to happen and she couldn’t stop it.

She sniffled quietly, but he still noticed.

“Allergies,” she lied before he could ask.

She pulled up the information on the laptop, “Here we go.”

They got into the back and forth about blueprints and the Unidac auction.

“Look I don’t want to get in the middle of some Shakespeare family drama…”

“What?” he frowned.

“Steele marrying your mom? Claudius, Gertrude and Hamlet?”

“I didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the four schools I dropped out of.”

She explained it to him again. Walter was buying Unidac and Oliver had his hands on the enemies computer. It was so weird doing this over again, but the weirdest part of it was looking at Oliver and knowing he didn’t know her at all. She knew everything about him. She knew every scar inside and out, what made him happy, and sad. She _knew_ Oliver and when he looked at her all he saw was Felicity the IT girl.

When she got home that night, she found something waiting for her. The device sat on her bed, a crack right down the middle, splitting it open. She stared at it in her hands as she slid down to the floor. How did it get there? How did it break? How the hell was she going to get back to her time to save Oliver?

She couldn’t live the next six years over again. She couldn’t.

“Oh god what have I done?” she choked out as she started to cry.

Her arms wrapped around the device and tears flowed down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
